T-shirt mouillé
by TiteCanardeEnragee
Summary: Le petit Sasuke passe sa journée chez Naruto, son meilleur ami super bien monté. Malheureusement pour lui qui ne supporte pas le soleil, il fait mourant de chaud. Et avec un Naruto hyperactif un jour de canicule, il savait que quelque chose allait mal tourner… Mais il ne pensait pas à ça. Naruto, pose se seau d'eau ! Narusasu. Ça coule entre les doigts, le chamallow...


Bonjour tout le monde !

… Que puis-je dire à part : un grand pardon ?

Pour celles (et ceux ?) qui suivent mes autres fanfictions, je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai eu un problème avec mon pc, la session à sautée et résultat je n'ai plus aucun document…

Mais pour vous faire encore un peu patienter quant à la suite de tout ça, voilà un petit OS !

L'idée m'est venue il y a quelques jours, en plein de cours de français. Quand le prof s'est mit à faire les éloges d'un magasine… Avec en première couverture un mec –CANON– au t-shirt blanc mouillé…

PS : Milou, si tu passes pas ici, saches que ton histoire demandée est aussi en cours ! J'en suis déjà au second chapitre, mais je m'avance un peu avant de poster =)

Ah, et j'ai faillis oublier !

**Je cherche une bêta lectrice** ! Mais **pas** quelqu'un qui corrigerai mes fanfictions, pas que en fait. Quelqu'un qui a un peu de temps pour la lire et juste corriger les plus grosses fautes. Quelqu'un aussi qui peux me donner de l'inspi (avec moi, pas compliqué, suffit de parler et spaf ! Idées.) Mais faites attention, je suis super pointilleuse sur les couples, j'aime les OCC… Donc voilà_, si quelqu'un est intéressé(e), mp ou review_ ! ^^

Auteur : La pitite canarde~

Rating : T (juste histoire d'être sûre, il ne se passe rien de réellement écrit et détaillé qui puisse choquer ! =))

Genre : Romance et niaiserie. Ca coule entre les doigts, faites attention…

Couple(s) : Narusasu (et pas l'inverse !)

Résumé complet : Le petit Sasuke passe sa journée chez Naruto, son meilleur ami super bien monté. Malheureusement pour lui qui ne supporte pas le soleil, il fait mourant de chaud. Et avec un Naruto hyperactif un jour de canicule, il savait que quelque chose allait mal tourner… Mais il ne pensait pas à ça. «Naruto, pose se seau d'eau !»

Disclaimer : A moi, à moi ! Ils sont à moi ! *sort* Non en fait pas du tout, ils appartiennent tous à Masashi Kisimoto… Parce que s'ils étaient à moi, vous pouvez être certains qu'il se serrait passé beaucoup plus de chose !

Bref, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire !

Enjoy !

.T-shirt mouillé.

Sasuke soupira lourdement, et referma la bouteille d'eau déjà bien entamée. Il rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, essayant de capter un courant frais qui pourrait rafraichir sa nuque. Mais rien. Il mourrait purement et simplement de chaud. Le jeune brun tourna la tête vers la pendule qui sonna sourdement dans le coin de la pièce.

Il n'était même pas encore dix heure du matin.

Le petit brun grogna avant de se lever. Malgré tout l'air conditionné que pouvait diffuser sa maison, il n'arrivait pas à se refroidir, même un peu. Sasuke se redressa et marcha lentement. Le bruit de ses pas se répercuta dans la grande maison vide. Décidemment, il ne pouvait pas rester seul. Il ne voulait pas mourir de chaud seul en tout cas.

Sasuke eut un sourire limite amer, alors qu'il alla s'habiller avec des vêtements un peu plus légers. Oui, c'était possible.

Le plus gros travail à faire, c'était de partir. Il attrapa ses clefs et sortit rapidement, avant que sa raison et sa peau moite lui hurlent de rentrer se mettre devant un climatiseur. Il devait bouger pour ne pas devenir totalement fou. Et il savait qui aller voir pour devoir bouger.

L'air de rien, notre petit Uchiwa avança dans les rues. Il ne fit pas attention aux quelques personnes courageuses qui avaient osées sortir. Et le contraire fut aussi vrai.

Sasuke n'avait jamais vraiment été remarqué. C'était un adolescent de dix-neuf ans à peu près comme les autres. Son mince t-shirt bleu clair laissait passer une peau cristalline et fine, presque translucide. Un cou blanc et maigre.

Finalement, il arriva à sa destination. Il y était enfin. Il frappa deux coups à la porte orange criarde, grimaçant alors que la couleur lui donnait presque l'impression d'avoir chaud aux yeux. Sasuke dut attendre une malheureuse minute avant qu'un bruit de pas rapides résonne derrière la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un grand blond musclé aux yeux incroyablement bleus. Naruto. Le blond fut d'abord surprit de voir l'Uchiwa devant la porte de sa maison, avant que ledit brun de mauvais caractère ouvre la bouche :

«- Je m'ennuyais crétin. Et il fait trop chaud chez moi, la clim m'a lâchée.»

C'était totalement faux, mais il lui fallait bien une excuse un tant soit peu valable.

Naruto ouvrit un peu plus la porte et laissa le brun entrer, ne posant pas plus de question. C'était toujours comme ça de toute façon Sasuke trouvait une excuse pourri pour pouvoir squatter chez lui.

Finalement, le petit Uchiwa alla s'affaler dans le fauteuil, sans rien dire. Le blond le suivit et se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Rapidement les deux garçons se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, avec tranquillité.

Sasuke pensa rapidement qu'au début de leur 'relation' amicale, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir. Le blond était une grande connaissance de la famille Uchiwa. En effet, les parents du brun connaissaient très bien les parents du blond. C'est pourquoi ils se voyaient assez souvent.

Naruto et Sasuke ne savaient pas se supporter. Ils étaient rivaux, même si leurs parents respectifs savaient que derrière, il y avait quelque chose de nettement plus positif.

Leur rapprochement avait été deux ans auparavant. Lorsque la famille Uchiwa, excepté Sasuke, mourut dans un tragique accident de voiture.

Après sa semaine de coma profond, le plus jeune des Uchiwa fut mis au courant pour la mort de ses parents et de son grand frère.

Le brun avait été naturellement détruit par le décès de toutes les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Mais Naruto avait été là au bon moment, avec ses propres parents, le soutenant comme ils pouvaient. Et finalement, Sasuke allait bien mieux. Il avait fait le deuil de ses parents, et se rendait chaque année au cimetière.

Mais malgré les apparences, le jeune garçon n'était pas sortit indemne de l'incident qui prit la vie de sa famille. En effet, même deux ans après, son corps était encore couvert de cicatrice, et il souffrait régulièrement de violentes migraines qui l'empêchaient de faire quoi que se soit de sa vie.

Sasuke ne savait pas trop à quel moment il était tombé amoureux de Naruto. Mais son cœur battait bel et bien pour le blond musclé aux yeux plus bleus que le ciel d'été. (1)

Et le voilà assit là, un jour de chaleur extrême, deux ans après, avoir le crétin de blond qui c'était autoproclamé 'meilleur ami' du brun. Et Sasuke n'avait jamais dit le contraire.

Après une tirade cynique sur les couleurs exagérément flashy de son appartement venant de Sasuke, le blond se leva, un grand sourire amusé aux lèvres :

«- Comment ça, ma porte te donne chaud aux yeux ? Je vais te les refroidir moi tu vas voir !»

A peine avait-il dit ça, que Naruto attrapa la petit bouteille d'eau sur la table, l'ouvrit et la renversa sur la tête du brun.

Sasuke fut totalement outré. Et trempé aussi. Parce qu'il voulait jouer à ça ? L'Uchiwa se savait bien meilleur. De toute façon, un Uchiwa est toujours meilleur.

Ne faisant pas attention à ses cheveux qui étaient désormais raides et qui lui collaient au visage, il attrapa la grand bouteille d'un litre qui trônait au pied de la table. Naruto, qui ne le surveillait pas –grave erreur–, trop occupé de s'étouffer de rire, ne s'attendait pas à la suite. Il fut d'autant plus tremper.

Les muscles du blond se crispèrent sous la fraicheur de l'eau, et Sasuke put parfaitement le voir. Oh. Mauvaise idée de mouiller Naruto alors que ce dernier ne portait qu'un t-shirt blanc. Maintenant il était totalement transparent et Sasuke pouvait admirer les muscles puissant rouler sous la peau caramel.

Sasuke rougit violemment avant de lever les yeux vers le visage de Naruto, et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Oui, la tête de ce crétin en valait la peine.

Rapidement, leur petite disctution innocente tourna en une joyeuse bataille d'eau. Ils couraient dans l'appartement, mettant de l'eau partout, jusqu'à sortir dans le jardin(2). Mais ils étaient heureux, là, trempés dans cette chaleur atroce, à deux. Oui, une fois qu'ils étaient juste à deux, ils pouvaient laisser tomber leur masque, être enfin eux-mêmes.

Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant Naruto arriver avec un grand seau d'eau. Il l'avait perdu de vue juste deux secondes, et voilà ce qu'il se passait ! Il n'allait plus le lâcher !

«-Naruto, pose se seau d'eau ! Tout de suite !»

Le blond eut un petit ricanement, avançant petit à petit vers le brun. Et il renversa sans pitié le grand récipient sur le petit Uchiwa.

Mais dans la manœuvre, il y eut quelques problèmes. L'herbe était glissante à cause de l'eau lancée et Sasuke glissa. Un malheureux réflexe lui fit attraper le t-shirt blanc imbibé d'eau du blond, qui bascula en avant, suivant de très près le brun.

Naruto se retrouva donc au dessus de Sasuke, presque à califourchon sur le corps fin du brun. Le blond prit la peine d'observer le jeune garçon sous lui. Il était magnifiquement magnifique. La peau blanchâtre qu'on pouvait aisément voir à travers le t-shirt transparent depuis longtemps était un véritable appelle au touché. Naruto se demanda un instant se elle était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air. Il se dit que le cou pâle du brun serait encore plus beau, couvert de suçons que lui auraient laissés ses lèvres.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pensait comme ça. Le blond c'était déjà plusieurs fois surprit à reluquer son ami, et le fait qu'il fantasme sur son meilleur ami qui était un homme ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Sasuke ne remarqua pas le regard de l'homme au dessus de lui, trop occupé de regarder, lui aussi, le corps de Naruto. Il était trop sexy, bien trop sexy pour que se soit sain pour son cerveau. Le brun se demanda d'ailleurs où étaient passées ses neurones…

Après quelques minutes, chacun dans ses pensées, pas toutes très catholiques, ils secouèrent la tête, reprenant leur esprit en même temps. Ils étaient toujours aussi synchronisés. Sasuke rougit doucement en remarquant enfin leur position qui était _à peine_ suggestive.

Ils étaient là, dans l'herbe verte, un blond 'chevauchant' un brun.

Sasuke se redressa un peu sur ses coudes, se demandant quoi dire ou quoi faire, pendant près d'une minute avant d'ouvrir les lèvres :

«- Tu devrais bouger de la crétin, je…»

Il n'avait pas eut le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'une paire de lèvres avaient prit les siennes, avec une passion qui l'avait beaucoup surpris. Sasuke mit quelques longues secondes, donnant des grands coups de pied à ses neurones, pour enfin répondre au baiser. Ses mains passèrent autoritairement dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme, collant un peu plus sa bouche à celle de Naruto.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, une bonne minute après, les deux garçons reprirent leur souffle doucement. Le baiser les avait retourné tout les deux.

Avec une grande douceur, Sasuke sourit au blond. Juste avant de reprendre ses lèvres, pour un autre baiser des plus passionné.

°Oo°oO°

Sasuke se redressa, faisant tomber la couverture jusqu'à son bas ventre. Ses yeux encore à moitiés fermés par le sommeil s'écarquillèrent un instant, avant de se baisser, fixant un coin inanimé de la couverture trop blanche.

Alors c'était comme ça. C'était juste un rêve.

Il serra les dents, luttant pour ne pas que les larmes aillent humidifier ses yeux sombres et fatigués. Son cœur se tordit douloureusement, et fit un tour sur lui-même, juste histoire de faire un peu plus sentir au brun la douleur. Deux longs et fins filaments d'eau salée glissèrent le long de ses joues. Il avait été tellement heureux dans ce rêve, il voulait tellement y retourner… Et cette nuit qu'il avait passé avec son blond… Ou plutôt : cette nuit qu'il avait _rêvé_ passer avec Naruto… Il retient difficilement un sanglot.

Jusqu'à ce que deux bras puissants entourent sa taille, qu'un torse nu se colle à son dos, et qu'une odeur fruitée et bien connue arrive à ses narines.

Il était bien trop surprit que pour réagir.

«- Hey, Sasu… Je voulais te dire… Je t'aime.»

°OoFINoO°

1 : Oui, c'est une parenthèse qui n'a rien avoir avec le paragraphe au dessus XD Mais j'avais envie de le glisser quelque part. Je ne voulais pas trop m'étendre sur les sentiments de Sasu, mais au moins les faire savoir.

('_mettant de l'eau partout, jusqu'à sortir dans le jardin_') 2 : Naruto à un jardin, alors qu'il a un appartement je l'ai pas précisée dans le texte, mais il habite au rez-de-chaussée, et de là il peut avoir un jardin.

La fin n'était pas prévu mais bon, j'ai eu cette idée au dernier moment, alors je me suis dis Pourquoi pas :3

J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ Désolée des fautes qu'il doit y avoir

Si vous avez des conseils ou des critiques, et, qui sait, des compliments… Review :3

Ah ! Et je voulais dire autre chose… Je vais peut être écrire des autres OS, qui suivront celui là, avec des moments important de la vie de c'est deux nouveaux tourtereaux :3 Donc si vous avez des idées pour ça… Review ! ^^

Sinon, à la prochaine mes petits lecteurs préférés !


End file.
